17. Kapitel: Ausbildungserlass Nummer vierundzwanzig
Band 5/Kapitelübersichten 17. Kapitel: Ausbildungserlass Nummer vierundzwanzig (im Original: Educational Decree Number Twenty-four) Schon am Montag (zwei Tage nach dem Gründungstreffen der Verteidigungs-AG) informiert ein Aushang am Schwarzen Brett im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum über die Bestimmungen eines neuen Ausbildungserlass Nr. 24: Alle Schülergruppen, zu denen mehr als drei Schüler sich regelmäßig treffen, müssen von der Großinquisitorin genehmigt werden. Schülerinnen und Schüler, die an einer nicht-genehmigten Gruppe teilnehmen, werden von der Schule verwiesen. Harry und Ron vermuten, dass irgendjemand Umbridge verraten hat, was sie planen. Die beiden wollen Hermine benachrichtigen und machen die Erfahrung, dass Jungen nicht die Schlafsäle der Mädchen betreten können. Die verzauberte Wendeltreppe verwandelt sich, beim Betreten der sechsten Stufe, in eine steinerne Rutsche und befördert sie, unter lautem Hupen, postwendend wieder nach unten. Hermine versichert ihnen, dass es niemand aus der Gruppe selbst gewesen sein kann, weil sie die von allen unterschriebene Teilnehmerliste verhext habe: Jedem wäre es anzusehen, wenn er oder sie die Gruppe verpetzt. Die drei beschließen, ihre Gruppe trotzdem zu machen. Die neuen Bestimmungen betreffen nicht bloß ihre geplante AG, sondern auch alle schon bestehenden Gruppen wie beispielsweise die Quidditchmannschaften der Häuser. Die Slytherinmannschaft wird sofort genehmigt, wie Draco Malfoy angeberisch verkündet. Die Genehmigung des Gryffindorteams lässt auf sich warten. Während der Geschichtsstunde taucht Hedwig am Fenster auf, um Harry verspätet einen Brief zu bringen. Sie ist verletzt und Harry bringt sie sofort zu Wilhelmina Raue-Pritsche, die Hedwig versorgen kann. Fachkundig weist Raue-Pritsche Harry darauf hin, dass die Eule offensichtlich in einen Kampf geraten sei. Professor McGonagall warnt Harry, dass die Postwege von und nach Hogwarts möglicherweise kontrolliert würden. Harry, Ron und Hermine befürchten, dass Harrys Brief gelesen und dann wieder versiegelt worden sein könnte. Der Brief ist von Sirius und kündigt knapp ein weiteres Kamingespräch an: "Heute, gleiche Zeit, gleicher Ort" Vor der Zaubertränkestunde provoziert Draco seinen Erzfeind Harry mit der Bemerkung, das Zaubereiministerium werde ihn wohl demnächst in eine Spezialabteilung im St.-Mungo-Hospital für magische Gehirnschäden stecken. Stattdessen versetzt seine Bemerkung Neville in Rage. Nur mit Mühe können Harry und Ron ihn davon abhalten, auf Draco loszugehen. Snapes Unterrichtsstunde wird von Umbridge inspiziert. Sie reitet darauf herum, warum Snape sich dauernd für die Lehrerstelle in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bewirbt und warum Prof. Dumbledore ihm diese Stelle nicht geben will. Professor Trelawney hat bereits das Ergebnis ihrer Begutachtung durch Umbridge erhalten: Sie darf nur noch auf Bewährung in Hogwarts unterrichten. Sie ist deshalb außer sich. Nachts erscheint Sirius' Kopf im Kamin. Er weiß bereits alles über die geplante Verteidigungs-AG und zwar von Mundungus Fletcher, der sich unter dem Hexenschleier verborgen hat. Sirius sagt zu ihrem Plan # Molly Weasley lässt ausrichten, dass sie es ihrem Sohn Ron verbiete, an dieser verbotenen AG teilzunehmen, die ihm sicher einen Schulverweis einbringen würde. Auch Harry und Hermine würde sie dringend von dieser Gruppe abraten. # Sirius selbst hält es dagegen für eine ausgezeichnete Idee, sich gegen die schwarz-magischen Bedrohungen wehren zu lernen. Er gibt Tipps zur Organisation der Gruppe. Als er gerade den Geheimgang hinter dem Wandspiegel im vierten Stock als Übungsraum vorschlägt und erfährt, dass der inzwischen eingestürzt ist, hört er etwas und zieht sich sofort aus dem Kamin zurück. Augenblicke später taucht Umbridges Hand im Kaminfeuer auf und grapscht vergeblich nach dem gerade noch rechtzeitig verschwundenen Eindringling. Am Rand erwähnt: Faultierrolle, Eloise Midgen, Greifenklauenpulver, Salamanderblut, Kotzpastillen Erwähnte magische Literatur: * Geschichte Hogwarts' * Tausend Zauberkräuter und -pilze * Das Traumorakel en:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix 5AR